Sebastion Reivinholm
Character General Born Seb Istikar, he was often shunned growing up for his dark complexion. This oddity often had him ostracized and as a result he focused more on his studies into the world instead of the survivalist and naturalist lives his elven brethren focused on. It was inevitable that he'd be sent on a hunt however and when things turn sour he found himself captured buy barbarians and almost as soon as they had rested he found himself at the mercy of a robed figure. It was at that moment that he was adopted into the Ravens and became the ward of the one who would become known as The Alfadr. Appearance Sebastion was born with a very dark complexion in comparison to other elves, though not technically a drow or dark elf due to his pale elf mother and father. Sebastion has Dark hair and grey eyes, and a medium build. On his left arm is a golden etching, his 'wedding band' of sorts. Behavior Sebastion likes to keep himself cool and collected, often only showing glimmers of emotion to make himself more sociable. Many times when he's stalking, he will show a wide range of emotion, often only an act to lull those around him into a sense of safety. Combat General Sebastion operates as a bard, Dual wielding swords or sword and dagger. Tendencies Likes Dislikes Hobbies/Talents Other Relationships Family Rosalee Friends Arnwid Enemies General distaste for elves Rumors Common Rumors Moderate Rumors Rare Rumors PC Rumors History/Timeline As a youth Seb Istikar, studied the various religions of the world. Fascinated by what beliefs the Dwarves held in stone and the Humans held in the sky and even his own peoples beliefs in nature, he would spend days alone lost in thought trying to place himself in their shoes. These religions shaped each of these people into who they were and that is what fascinated him most, how simply believing can change who you are in every way. Seb, unlike the other elves, was dark skinned, and for it he was shunned by the others in his class. While Seb educated himself the others learned to read nature, while he would attempt to get into another persons state of mind, the other children were learning how to craft a bow. It had seemed that his interests lie in different places than his light skinned neighbors, But even his own mother was a woman of light skin and she constantly attempted to guide him to the right path. It never came around though, his 50th winter, the time the children go on their first hunt, came about like a blur and was gone, leaving behind Seb. Though not in the warmth of a camp. Seb went out on his 50th winter never to return to his home and fare skinned mother. Following tradition by their 50th winter they must make a contribution to the clan by slaying a beast for its pelt and meat. He left the camp along with 5 others who had grown with him. Buried deep in the woods, there rumored to be a dire bear whose pelt could clothe 10 people and meat could last all winter, they tracked the beast deep into the forest but eventually a single roar would be what sent to young elves fleeing. Seb's feet, not being as well trained as the others, betrayed him leaving his face buried in the snow and at the mercy of the beast. After that though, little more can be remembered, only a splash of something warm and sticky and then the feeling of snow and dirt scraping his face as he is dragged off. Seb awakes by a fire but as he reaches to it he finds that wooden planks bar his way, he was caged. He noticed then as his eyes were brought up to the noise in the distance Several crudely furred people stood talking in an awful accent to someone he couldn't see over their burly masses. Then, as if a fountain, red flew from one of the men as he fell to the ground then another and another and before long they all lay in the snow, pools of crimson pouring from each of them. He winced looking at the figure as it approached him but heard only the cracking of wood as it began to tear. The mans hand extended itself to him and Seb took it, and they left. The man to this day was always known as Alfadr to Seb, and the man raised him in the Ravens as an assassin. His learnings in other races made him a perfect student for the Alfadr's ideas, as you see Alfadr was not the leader of the Ravens but wished to be, not for himself but for the greater good. Seb eventually became the first elven Raven being taught by them and by Alfadr, the ideas similar but clashing greatly. Those ideas brought war into the Ravens, those who believed in the old ways and those who believed in Alfadr's ways. In the end it was Sebs hand in the war that brought victory, He killed the Eye of the Ravens, he who sacrificed his life to be the seer of balance, and tipped the war to Alfadr. By this time though, Alfadr's human body had become feeble. Riddled with age and wanting his ideas not to fade into the void he pulled a desperate move. Seb was dubbed Sebastion and the Ravens flocked to the capitol to see the King. The King had known the Ravens, how they'd operated through out the time and though he knew they were each individual, They would never show more than one and that one had always referred to their group as a single being. But this, the shock, The Ravens all together demanding a Lord be made from a boy, and the Ravens made a recognized house. The if he didn't respond in the way they led him to they could easily kill him, so he granted their request. The House Reivinholm was born, Home to the Ravens, and Sebastion Reivinholm would rule this house with the ideas of the Alfadr. 10 winters pass, the Alfadr passes away from his age resting at his 83rd human year, Sebastion is now 72 and seeking out to restore balance after playing a role in a foreign kingdoms wars. 8 more winters pass and Sebastion finds himself negotiating with pirates, they bark at each other orders but after a mysterious accident with one of his mates it looks to end poorly. Later that year the captain promises his daughter, a nymph to Sebastion in exchange for his life, Sebastion agrees but sees to it that the ship stays at sea. 15 more winters and the original Ravens fade away, Sebastion visits his home for the first time in 45 years and find that little has changed as with most Elven settlements. He meets with a small boy being bullied and makes him his vassal, deciding then to rebuild the Ravens. It is now the present day in his 100th spring and he's still searching for people with the right mindset. category: Character Profile